


Coasters

by Onlymystory



Series: The Homicidal Household Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Sort of failwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was a post on tumblr with a gif of Derek doing his stare-down glare face and some of the caption stuff under it was joking about how Derek probably goes homicidal about the dumbest things. I thought it was funny & wrote a couple drabbles for it. I'll probably do more from time to time. </p><p>In this one, Derek finds it completely disgraceful that people would leave rings on his coffee table. Coasters aren't there for decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coasters

“Stiles, why are we here?” asks Scott.

“How the hell should I know?”

“You’re the one dating Derek,” snaps Lydia.

Stiles rolls his eyes at her. “Doesn’t mean I know why we’re having a pack meeting after we just had one this morning.”

There are several comments along the lines of why Stiles should know everything that is Derek adjacent but the Alpha in question walks in before Stiles can respond.

Derek carries a large grocery bag in and dumps the contents on the coffee table. A variety of coasters in all shapes and sizes scatter across the surface, some falling to the floor.

“Um, what?” asks Stiles, as he picks up one that amazingly enough has Tony Stark’s face on it. 

“Is there a reason you got coasters?” Allison starts stacking the coasters by image only to have Boyd disrupt everything and start organizing by shape. Isaac is just fascinated at all the flower coasters Derek bought.

Derek growls. “You will all use these from now on.”

“Okay. What’s the big deal?”

Derek stares at Jackson as though he can’t believe the words. “Someone left a ring on the coffee table this morning. A fucking ring. It won’t come out. I’ve tried multiple cleaning products and short of repainting the entire coffee table, we now have to live with this ugliness. It’s disgraceful.”

“It’s a spot, Derek,” tries Boyd. “Does it really matter?”

“We are not heathens who live in a fucking barn! Everyone will use a coaster for any and all beverages, I won’t accept anything less.”

There’s a long and very awkward pause where everyone tries not to look around at the abandoned train station they’re in, and focus their attention on the small area with two flea market couches, an Ikea coffee table, and a throw rug from Isaac’s house.

Derek looks like he’s going to have an apoplectic fit if anyone else argues with him.

Stiles looks at Derek and shrugs before leaning over to claim the rest of the Avengers coasters. “Coasters, people,” he says, wagging one at the pack. “It’s not like you’re animals.”


End file.
